What happens when Kakashi leaves Naruto to babysit
by The lunar neko girl
Summary: As the title says, and Kakashi might not even go to a jounin and chuunin covnention ever again NaruSasu and some KakaIru. Lemon in later chapters
1. Conventions and Uchiha Bagels

Hello! Welcome to the first fanfic I posted . Yes, this is going to contain homosexual content so if you hasve problems with that, why the hell are you here? and the exit's over there thumbs points behind me Anywho...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters..If I did, it's probaubly mean the end of the world and it's have a lot more yaoi content in it.

Rating: M for later characters

Pairings: Naruto x Sasuke with some Kakashi x Iruka

Now! Onto the story!!! blows trumpet to be hit with a rock hard muffin

Kakashi was grinning at the two grumpy male teens who had come to hear what he had to say.

Sasuke was glaring at him and said. "Kakashi, what do you want now?" Kakashi simply smiled and patted their heads.

"I have to go to a Jounin and upper Chunin convention with Iruka-kun today. Naruto-kun here is going to have you stay over at his place since the both of you can't come and that the council still wants to keep an eye on you, Sasuke-kun." He said to them. Personally, he hated going to them and tried to avoid them at all costs, mostly because old people kept on trying to talk to him, sometimes falling asleep and drool on him. He was only going this time because he was going with Iruka. Sasuke glared at him darkly and Naruto started throwing a fit.

"WHAT!?!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO BABY-SIT SASUKE-TEME WHILE YOU GO TO A CONVENTION WITH IRUKA SENSEI?!?!?!" he fumed at the jounin. "Why couldn't you ask Sakura-chan?!?" Sasuke frowned at the idea of having to stay with the insufferable pink thing (Sakura) , but was slightly wondering if Naruto would be better or worse.

"Yes, why would I have to stay with the dobe, and why not some other jounin?" he asked Kakashi.

"Because, most are on missions now and most likely you would try to kill them to go find your brother." Kakashi stated. "And Naruto, he can't stay with Sakura, because of two things. One, Sasuke's going to stay over night for 3 days, which Sakura may faint and try to take advantage of it. And two, she's out of town." He said blandly.

"Baka" Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

Naruto frowned at that and then asked innocently. "How would she take advantage of that Kakashi-sensei?" Both Kakashi and Sasuke blinked, and then blushed lightly. Kakashi coughed into a fist.

"Well, I must go. Have fun and don't kill each other!" he said right before disappearing in a poof. Naruto blinked and then looked at Sasuke "Do you know how she would?" he asked him, still confused about the whole thing. Sasuke covered his face with one hand.

"Baka…You don't know what males and females do, do you? She would quickly lose an arm if she tried to anyway." Sasuke said while an annoyed sigh. Why did he have to put up with this? Naruto was still confused.

"Erm….What do they do really?" he asked while scratching the back of his head and blushed a light pink since he felt like an idiot. Sasuke blinked, not believing Naruto didn't know. He grunted slightly.

"Ask Kakashi when he gets back." He murmured. He was still blushing a bit, but was scowling at the ground. Naruto frowned and sighed.

"Alright, get your things and come by my place in 15 minutes, alright teme?" he said while facing away from him with his arms crossed. He didn't like the idea of the Uchia staying for 4 days in his apartment, but apparently was going to have to put up with it. Sasuke merely shrugged.

"Alright, dobe." He said while turning in the direction of his home. Naruto fumed once more.

"Quit callin' me dobe, Sasuke-_chan_" he said with a slightly evil smirk at the last part. Sasuke froze for a second. _He just called me a girl! _He thought while gritting his teeth in annoyance. Without turning around he replied.

"Go ahead and join your fuck buddy Kiba, Naruto-chan." He said just as evilly. He left before the poor blonde could think of a good comeback. _Damn that baka teme!_ Naruto thought while stomping his way back to the apartment. _I know…I'll just really freak out Sasuke while he's staying over at my place. Hehehe._ He thought with a foxy, demonic grin. Oooooh, what horrors he was going to plan for the raven haired Uchia.

He ran over to his apartment, getting ready for the visit.

Sasuke however was oblivious to what the blue eyed boy was planning while he was packing some clothes, weapons, scrolls, and manga. Making sure he didn't pack one of Kakashi's porno books in the process. He walked with the suitcase in the direction Naruto's apartment was after locking the doors and setting traps around and inside his room if anyone else but him entered. After being nearly mauled 7 times by fan girls he ended up passing a stand that was selling bagels.

"BAGELS! Get ya bagel's here! Now new Uchiha bagels! All the great taste! If you're a member of the clan, you get a dozen free!" the bald guy was a mustache exclaimed. Now, he didn't know that one of the last survivors were near his stand and thought he wouldn't have to worry about giving away a dozen bagels for free. You could tell he was very, very wrong.

Sasuke walked up the stand and looked coldly at the bald guy, annoyed from all the yelling. "Alright, then I'll take my free dozen bagels then." He said to him smoothly. The bald guy looked down at him.

"Can you prove you're a member of the Uchiha clan?" he asked him in a rude tone. Sasuke sighed and after a second glared with red sharigun eyes. He then twisted the bald guy's arm up behind his back.

"Now…Give me my free bagels of goodness you baka ." he said darkly. The bald guy meeped with tears of pain spilling out. He nodded frantically, causing Sasuke to let go of his hold on him. The guy fell to the ground and quickly got a dozen Uchia bagels in a bag and stuffed it into Sasuke's hands.

"There! Take them and leave!!" he said to him in a slightly squeaky tone. Sasuke merely shrugged and walked away with his bagels of Uchiha goodness. The girls witnessing this squealed in delight, fainted and took pictures of him. Sasuke sighed and took out one of the bagels, this one was in the shape of a fan, and a couple of others that were still in the bag were black with little red fans on them. He took a bite of the top of the fan and continued to eat it all along the way to Naruto's.

Now, Naruto actually liked Sasuke in a more then friendly manner, he just didn't show it. It kind of developed over the days when he spent time with Sasuke, even in the life or death parts they always seemed to get in. What he was going to try to do, was creep Sasuke out by trying to hug or kiss him when his guard was down, mostly acting like Sakura. Maybe a few other things when he think about later. He heard a knock on the door soon enough. _Must be Sasuke-kun_ he thought to himself. He walked over the door to see when he opened it, Sasuke holding a suitcase and a big brown paper bag.

Naruto blinked a little at the bag. "Hi…You can just put your stuff over there." He said while pointing to one area in his apartment. "What's with the bag?" he asked. Sasuke walked past him and set his suitcase on the floor where he point.

"They're bagels…." He replied blandly. He took one out, the one that was black and had mini fans on them. He took a big bite, not really caring that Naruto was staring at him. Naruto blinked a couple of time.

"I didn't know you like bagels…What kind are they?" he asked while tilting his head. Sasuke looked at him.

"Uchiha bagels." He simply replied before taking another bite. This just confused the blue eyed blonde even more.

"Never heard of that favor…So, would they taste like you or something?" he asked, not really trying to creep him out yet, just curious. Sasuke however nearly choked on his bagel in surprise.

"No!" he coughed out at him. He shook his head slightly. _Well, he's not as innocent as I thought previously. _He thought to himself. Naruto didn't give up though.

"Would they taste like Itachi?" he asked, kind of wondering, yet slightly creeped out by the thought. Sasuke was about to make a sharp reply, but when he thought about it, he really didn't know…Or cared to know. Come on! We're talking the psycho older brother that killed the clan and hangs out with a dude that looks like a fish, or shark, thing! Sasuke shuddered at the thought.

"Don't know, don't care." Sasuke growled at the not so innocent blue-eyed ninja. He walked over to the couch and flopped onto it, taking out another bagel, a fan shaped one. He was starting to like those a bit more…

"Can I have one?" he asked with an 'innocent' smile. Now he was gonna go into 'time-to-creep-out-Sasuke-teme-mode'. Sasuke looked at him with a raised eye brow. He knew something was up with Naruto, just not really sure on what he had planned. He scooted away from him.

"No." he replied before taking a bite of the fan.

"Awww! Come on! Lemme try one!" Naruto whined and then tackled Sasuke. Sasuke had a feeling he would do this so quickly moved the bagel away from the tanned hands.

"No means no, baka!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto while pushing him away. They continued to brawl over the bagels for about 15 minutes, and it ended with Naruto sitting on top of Sasuke, who was tied up with rope Naruto found a few seconds earlier. Naruto took one bagel and bit into it happily. Sasuke scowled at him.

"Get off of me!" he shouted at the blonde who was eating one of his precious bagels. Naruto shook his head and grinned as soon as he finished the bite. The bagel tasted….Weird. It was sweet and bitter at the same time. Naruto leaned over so that he was right in Sasuke's face, just upside down. Sasuke blinked, not used to being this close to, well, anyone!

"Now let's see if they really do taste like you."

Naru: Oo Why the hell did you make me do that?!!?!

Neko: Because you know you want to

Naru: -- vein I DO NOT!!! chases me

Neko: NAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! Oh, and leave me reviews please Next chapter I'll give ya an update on Kakshi and Iruka too!

Naru: GET BACK HERE!


	2. Sexyness and old guys

Wahahahahaha!!!! Here's the update on my little Naruto fanfic . As promised, we'll get to see how Kakashi and Iruka are doing in this chappy! Onto the story! Again! -dodges the muffins of doom- HA! -takes a hit to the head by a shoe -

Rating: M for later chapters

Pairing: Naruto x Sasuke, with some Kakashi x Iruka

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke won't be with the snake dude and Sakura would probably been killed off…xP

* * *

Sasuke blinked many times at this. _Ok. Either I lost my hearing or Naruto has been switched with an evil little hentai when I wasn't looking_ he thought to himself. "What?!" he snapped at him, glaring at him, even though 'secretly' he liked the blonde…'Secretly' mind you.. Naruto just grinned at him. He leaned closer to the raven haired boy, Sasuke could practically feel his warm breath on his lips, making him hold back a shudder.

_Wow, I thought he'd freak out by now.._ Naruto thought to himself while looking directly into Sasuke's eyes, who which by now was fidgeting. Then he did something Naruto wasn't expecting…He…Head butted him! (Ha! Though he was gonna kiss him didn't you xP Wrong!) Naruto let out a small surprised/pained yelp, making him get off of Sasuke with one hand clutching his forehead. "What the hell was that for Sasuke-teme?!?!" he shouted at Sasuke, pointing an accusing finger at the said ravened haired ninja.

Sasuke glared at him. "You were being a baka, dobe." He stated simply. Well, it would have been more effective if it weren't for the fact that he was blushing a light pink. Naruto noticed, making him blink and then grin.

"You're blushing." He said with his grin in contact.

"I am not!" snapped the Uchiha, his blush getting worse.

"You want to huuuuuugg me! You want to kiiiiiiissss me! You want to maaaaakeout! You want to have Se-" Naruto chanted before Sasuke interrupted by yelling

"I DO NOT YOU FUCKING BAKA! " he said with more blushing, accompanied with an eye twitch. Naruto pouted when he got interrupted, but then smiled.

"You're red, and I'll take your bagels." He said with a small evil laugh before standing up and taking the brown bag. Sasuke's eye twitched violently.. Wow that thing can really twitch when it wants to.. After Naruto left Sasuke quickly got out of the bindings, going over to him and tackling him.

"My bagels. Not. Yours." he growled at him, pinning the blonde ninja's arms above his head and straddled his hips. Naruto blinked and blushed.

"G-get off my teme!" he growled back at him. Sasuke smirk.

"Aw, am I hurting you?" he said in a mock baby voice. Naruto glared and shook his head. Sasuke leaned down. "Hm, then something else?" he asked with that smirk never leaving his face. Naruto blushed redder and struggled. Sasuke was very close now, breath mingling and the fact that he was strattling him was not helping him. Naruto wanted to kiss him badly, but sure as hell not going to give in to this newly formed game. He bucked his hips up, making their crotches meet. Sasuke froze at that, not expecting or not liking that. While he was frozen Naruto wiggled out of his grip, running away into the living room. Sasuke sat there for a little while.

_So that's the game huh? See who cracks first._ He thought to himself with an evil grin.

-Time skip!-

"Night Sasuke!" Naruto said to him cheerfully before putting the covers over his shoulders and closing his eyes. He was pretty damn tired from today. His and Sasuke's 'game' ended up with near kisses, sexy poses and 'accidental' groping. No less when they got outside with the game the fan girls screamed their heads off, fainted, tried ripping off their clothes and take pictures. Luckily the poor ninjas escaped before they got completely naked.

Sasuke just mumbled 'night' before laying down on the sleeping bag provided for him. He waited until he heard the slow, steady breathing of a certain blonde to tell if he was asleep before getting up. He walked over to Naruto, sitting next to him on the bed. Naruto looked rather peaceful when his asleep. The moonlight had lighten his tanned skin, making it glow with a halo of gold hair. Sasuke reached out a little lightly put a hand on his cheek, rubbing it with his thumb to move a strand of hair and feel the soft skin of a whiskered cheek.

_Wow.. He's just beautiful. .And actually calm looking when his mouth is shut._ He thought to himself with a small smile. He leaned closer to Naruto, this time not intending to tease. _Well. .He IS asleep.. So he won't know if I did this. _He thought while looking at those soft, pink lips. What he didn't know was that the said blonde was actually awake, pretending he was asleep because of how close he was.

_What is he trying to do…?_ He thought to himself before getting an answer. Sasuke had pressed his lips against Naruto, sharing a soft kiss with him. Naruto opened his eyes a little, seeing that Sasuke's eyes were closed. He blushed a light pink but closed his eyes once more, and lightly kissed him back.

Sasuke noticed this and pulled away, finding that Naruto still looked like he was asleep, but blushing. _Did he just kiss me back…?_ He thought to himself, that is until Naruto turned onto his side to hug his pillow. "Mmh…Yummy new ramen." He mumbled before nuzzling his pillow. Naruto just said that so Sasuke could have some dignity, but it made Sasuke blink and look a little confused. _So I taste like ramen?_

And now to check up on Kakashi and Iruka!

Kakashi and Iruka had been riding a bus to this convention, since the location was unknown except to the bus drivers. So they couldn't poof off to it. They had been sitting in the very back that had more then one seat. Iruka was asleep, leaning on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi smiled softly at him and lightly wrapped one arm around his waist, keeping him close. _Damn it, if this wasn't on the bus I could kiss him.._ he thought with a mental pout. He didn't like that fact of the evil bus keeping him from doing as he pleased. Then, as if on cue, on old, wrinkle man with a cane walked up to them, sitting down next to Kakashi.

"How are you doing whippier snapper?" he asked in a shaky, old guy voice. Kakashi mentally eye twitch.

"I'm fine.. You?" he asked politely with a forced smile. The old guy gave him a toothless grin and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet ya!" he said to him cheerfully. With a raised eyebrow Kakashi extended his hand, to have it whack by the old guy's cane. "He's coming onto me! Help! Rubber duckies!" he yelled while flailing his cane around, hitting Kakashi who was making sure the cane didn't get the sleeping Iruka. Kakashi's visible eye twitched.

"I'm not coming onto you ,sir" he said while glaring at him. The old guy then stared at him.

"Shiny.." he said before falling asleep and drooling on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakshi was twitching everywhere not, resisting from simply killing the old guy. He settled for just shoving him off, he yelling 'THE TWINKIE SHALL RULE ALL!' and falling back asleep while snoring loudly. Kakashi sighed, both in relieve Iruka didn't wake up and in annoyance of the old dude. He look up at the ceiling and thought _Why me Kami? Why?_

* * *

Neko: -claps- Whelp, that'd be the chappy for today! I kind of feel bad for Kakashi though…

Kakashi: -vein- you should! What was with the old guy anyway?

Naruto: And you had to make me save teme's dignity?

Neko: The old guy was actually from the dream I based this off of…Except for the rubber duckies and twinkies part

Naruto: and what about mine?

Neko: To save the plot of course!

Naruto: There's a plot?

Neko:…………..Look! Instant ramen! -runs-

Naruto: -looks around for the ramen-


	3. The dream

'Ello! Here's my update for this little fanfic! Pairings remain the same, and there's a lemon in this one! Don't like it? Leave!!!

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...If I did, why the hell would I be writting this?

* * *

Soon Naruto was actually asleep, not faking like he was with Sasuke just a few moments ago. The said boy was also asleep, peacefully in his own futon. I bet you find this a little boring, so, let's go into Naruto's dream! 

He was laying in a large field, the grass was green, slightly wet since it was morning and the sun was shinning. Sasuke appeared after a little while and laid down next Naruto, kissing his cheek lightly. He looked like the real Uchiha, even had on the outfit he had earlier. Naruto smiled, opening his cerulean eyes and he rolled over. He gently laid on top of Sasuke, kissing his chin lightly, "Hey" he murmured quietly.

"Hey sexy." Sasuke replied with a small laugh. He kissed him on the lips and wrapped his arms around him. Naruto nuzzled into his chest with a content sigh. He then stood up and held out his hand for Sasuke. The black haired male took his hand, standing up, and he tugged at his hand gently. He pulled him into a different area, into low lighted room with a long silver pole sticking out of the floor. There was a comfy looking chair that looked like it could recline, facing the direction of the metal pole. Naruto followed Sasuke into said room, holding onto his hand tightly. He looked around curiously before looking at the pole.

"Uh?" He blinked, titling his head to the side in a cute way. It was kind of obvious he was confused on why the hell the onyx eyed ninja lead him here. Sasuke laughed a little at Naruto's expression and kissed him on the cheek.

"You'll see." he told and walked over to the pole, his hips swaying lightly as he when. He took off his shirt and pants, leaving him his black boxers when he got to the pole. Naruto blinked a little and he sat in a large arm chair as he watched Sasuke undress. He blushed a little at seeing him in this much of that white, creamy looking skin. Along with the way Sasuke looked at him, he found it pretty damn sexy. Sasuke smirked a little at him and winked at him, before grasping the pole with both hands above his head. He ground his member into it and slowly squatting down with each hip movement. Once he got to the bottom he slowly got back up, sliding up it and arching his back while doing so. Naruto smiled, watching him. He blushed, his eyes bright. His member began hardening, and not only in the dream... Sasuke was still smirking a bit, knowing he was getting a reaction from Naruto. He spun a little around the pole, this time his rear against it. He did the same thing he did with his hips, in a different direction though of course. This time however when he got back up he spun again, doing a hand for a second so that he was upside down with his legs hooked on the pole above him. Sasuke's eyes were half closed and with one hand he slide up and down his body, lingering a little on his member and moaned softly.

Naruto bit on his lower lip, watching him and he blushed more. He slowly reached down to his own member, rubbing it lightly through his pants. After a while the object of his desire got out of his upside down position and back on his feet. He wrapped his arms around it and thrusted his hips into it. He moaned, this time saying Naruto's name. His eyes still had that hazy look, mostly from the lust building up in him. He thrusted once more at the pole. He then moved his hands up and down it, caressing it like were actually Naruto. Said boy slid his hand in his pants and he began stroking his member faster, letting out a soft moan. He leaned back in his seat, watching Sasuke and going faster on his member. Sasuke faced Naruto and then took off his boxers, flinging them near Naruto's feet. The Uchiha's erection standing up proudly now, the tip kissing his stomach. He grasped the pole with one hand above his head and ground his rear down the pole, moaning a little at the feel of cold metal there. He slid his free hand up and down his body once more. When he got back to his erection, he wrapped his hand around and pumped it a few times; his eyes fluttering close and moaned out Naruto's name.

Naruto moaned out softly, stroking his member faster and harder. He moaned louder, not trying to keep his moan inside, he knew he wouldn't be able to anyways... The sight of naked Sasuke masturbating and the pole made it hard. Sasuke stood up and walked up to Naruto for a minute, leaning up to him. He was just centimeters away from him lips. He helped Naruto pump his weeping erection for a second, but then pulled away and walked back to the pole, swaying his hips in a seductive manner while doing so. That got Naruto a little mad, nearly whining out loud. He did stay put though. Sasuke got back to the pole and continued his dance with it, moaning softly while doing so. He apparently could make a very good impression of a stripper/pole dancer.

Naruto soon slipped off his own pants and boxers, his length sticking up as he watched Sasuke. His eyes were dull; he wanted him so bad right now... _Damn pole..._

Sasuke grinned when he saw how bad he got Naruto's erection to be. He ground hips into the pole once more and slid up and down it a few times. Apparently he then decided he tortured Naruto enough and walked back to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Do you want me that bad..?' he cooed in his ear, enough though he already knew the answer. He just liked being a tease. Naruto nodded quickly.

"Yes... please... Sasuke" He said and he looked at him with his cheeks all pink. His member was aching now... He wanted **needed** Sasuke badly damn it! Sasuke smiled a little at the answer.

"You want me to fuck you hard and deep? Making you release everywhere? Or would you like to do me..? Fucking me hard into my tight ring of muscle..?" he asked in a whisper.Naruto gasp slightly at the dirty talk, not used to hearing THAT kind from Sasuke… Sure, he'd swear, but not talk in this sexy way. He looked at him, lust glazing his eyes.

"Fuck me... hard and fast... please..." He murmured, biting his lower lip a little harder, his lips all red now. Sasuke's smiled grew wider and pulled down Naruto's orange pants and underwear the rest of the way off. He then pushed him down, he was able to since the chair reclined. "As you wish, love." He said to him while placing the head of his erection at Naruto's entrance. He then pushed in fast, ramming into Naruto's prostate. (Note: Remember, this is a DREAM. In dreams they can do that without hurting and without lube…Cause that can happen in dreams and because I said so xP) Naruto let out a loud moan as he felt Sasuke enter him.

"Sasuke!" He moaned out very loud, closing his eyes. He gripped tightly the chair and he threw back his head. Sasuke moaned out loudly as well, feeling Naruto's tight walls surround his member. He pulled it out until it was just the head and slammed back in, hitting Naruto's sweet spot yet again. Sasuke continued to slam into him hard, but after while he wrapped his hand around Naruto's erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts and lightly squeezing it. The blonde screamed out in pure pleasure, arching his back a little. He was on the verge of an orgasm but held it back, wanting this to last as long as possible. He wished it would never stop. Sasuke continued to thrust into him and pump his erection, but then leaned down, making Naruto's erection get caught in-between their stomachs.

"You like this..? Me fucking you hard and deep...And pumping my hand on your member? Hmmmm?" he whispered huskily in his ear, pants of warm breath against Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded quickly.

"Uuuh! Y-yes!!!" He moaned out, panting deeply, his chest covered in a light sheet of sweat. He gripped the chair tighter as his member was between their stomachs and he moaned. Sasuke smirked and lightly licked at Naruto's ear, but pressed his body against his lover's while continuing to thrust into him, pressing onto Naruto's erection even more. He moaned into his ear, knowing the blonde was going to cum soon. He was starting to reach his own climax as well. Naruto only moaned more and more, holding back as long as he could. Soon though, he screamed out in pleasure and he came hard and fast before relaxing, his head still titled back and he panted hardly and deeply, covered in sweat. Sasuke came after Naruto did, shouting his name loudly as he shot long streams of hot cum in Naruto. He panted shakily and pulled himself out of Naruto, after making sure he was done. He then moved down to the tattooed stomach, smiling a little at it. He kissed his tan bellybutton lightly and then started to lick up Naruto's cum with long swirls of his pink tongue. Naruto stayed silent, only panting hard and deep. He slowly opened his eyes after a moment, once Sasuke was done licking his chest. At that moment he was woke up to an annoying light in his eyes. Apparently it was morning.

_Stupid sun waking me up from a good dream…_ he thought with a huff. He shifted a little, and then realized he had a 'problem.' _Oh great….At least Sasuke-teme isn't up….If he saw he'd declare himself the winner._ He thought before getting out of bed to head for the bathroom.

* * *

Neko: Ha! Thought they'd smex in real life huh?!?! Nope! I leave to suffer

Naruto and Sasuke: 0.0 -glares at Neko-

Neko: -sweat drops- Eh he he...I'll just be over here...R&R, and happy halloween!! -runs-


	4. Plotting Soap Bars

Hello peoples!!! - I'm REALLY sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated...But since a couple people wanted certain things added in here, it took a little longer then I thought...Anywho! I want to thank the people who reviewed so far! I love ya guys! -gives people who reviewed cookies-

Sasuke: Just get on with it, stupid girl...

Neko: -glares- don't make me get Oorchimaru out here..

Sasuke: O.o Ok fine!

Neko: good w. Onto the fic!

* * *

After a little while Naruto had finished taking care of his problem and went over to the sink, splashing some water onto his face.

_Damn it! At least that basturd was still asleep…He would of never let me live it down…Then again I could always us the kiss thing as blackmail..._ He thought with a small grin, until his mind back tracked to that last part. _Wait…HE KISSED ME?!?!?!!? What the hell?!?! Does he like me? Or was he thinking of someone else…?_ He sighed before getting out of the bathroom with a small sigh. _I can never tell with that guy…._ He soon saw that the said boy wasn't in his futon anymore, blinking a little to himself. He quickly searched his apartment, eventually finding Sasuke in the kitchen….In just a t-shirt and boxers. Very short boxers and a loose t-shirt that exposed one pale shoulder to him mind you. He blinked many times at this, and couldn't help but have a light pink blush stain his cheeks.

Sasuke looked over at the blonde, smirking at his expression. "Hn. Dobe, you have anything besides instant ramen?" The Uchiha asked him. It took a couple of minutes to realize that Sasuke was talking to him, since he was still staring at his attire. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this and walked over to him with a small sigh. "Earth to dobe, anybody in there?" he asked before knocking on his forehead, making Naruto finally snap out of it.

"Ow! What was that for teme?!" he whined before rubbing his forehead and giving Sasuke a small glare. Sasuke simply smirked at him.

"You weren't paying attention, baka. Do you have anything to eat besides ramen?" he asked again. Naruto scratched the back of his head for a moment before answering.

"Um….Not at the moment…I forgot to go grocery shopping." He said with a sheepish smile. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his stupidity.

"Fine, we can go after I take a shower.." he grunted to him before going passed the blonde to where his bag was. Naruto looked at him for a moment, but he got an idea in his head and a large, foxy grin spread over his features. This was going to be fun….

Sasuke had gathered the clothes he was going to wear for today and headed for the bathroom, briefly wondering where Naruto had went. _Feh, he's probably in the living room pissed off at me... As long as he doesn't ruin my shower, I'm fine with that._ He thought as he closed the door behind him and began to undress. Of course, a peaceful shower for him was not meant to be.

Where's Naruto? Well, here's the very honest answer: In the shower Sasuke was about to step in. _Ha! Sasuke-teme won't know what hit him after this._ Naruto thought with a grin. Now, how could Naruto hide in Sasuke's shower without him knowing? By transforming into a bar of soap, that's how! And masking his charka at the same time... Yes, Naruto actually planned out something in mind that might actually work against Sasuke. Anyway, Naruto waited some what patiently, nearly yelling when freezing water from the shower hit him by surprise. _Gaah! What hell?!?! Does he know I'm in here already and this is punishment?!?!_ He yelled in his head. _Wait…I would hear him mocking me by n-_ His thought soon got erased when he saw a very naked Sasuke enter the now warm shower water.

Sasuke walked into his now warm shower, letting a small sigh of content escape his lips and closing his eyes. He just let the water cascade around him for the moment, relaxing for once. Showers or baths happen to be one of those things Sasuke was able to relax in, at least for a moment.

Naruto the soap bar however was staring at the pale, wet bare skin of the raven-haired boy. He blushed a dark red as his eyes lower to see the small of his back, and a nice, supple, slightly rosy rear.

While Naruto was staring at his ass Sasuke made a grab for the soap bar, and rubbing it on his chest. Naruto made a small squeak, one that Sasuke noticed. He blinked and looked at the soap bar, seeing that it two spots were dark red on it and it had black, beady little eyes staring at him. _What the hell? I'm being watched by a soap bar..?_ Sasuke thought to himself. At that very moment only to have it poof into a tanned, well built body with golden hair and cerulean blue eyes. It his lovable, pain in the ass, Naru-chan. Sasuke blushed a little after notice that Naruto was naked as well. That and he had a hard-on

"W-what the hell are you doing in my shower baka!?!?" Sasuke yelled at Naruto with his fists balling up and cheeks red with both embarrassment and rage. He did NOT stutter….It's all lies. At least that's what he's telling himself. What he momentarily forgot was that his whole front was now in Naruto's view. So much for a relaxing shower… Naruto was blushing in his own embarrassment, but grinned at the fact him made him stutter.

"I must have gotten you good to get you stuttering." He said with a laugh and pointing at him. Sasuke's eye twitched at that. Uchiha's did NOT stutter, especially in front of cute, stupid blondes.

Naruto blinked when he noticed Sasuke was blushing, and went closer to him. "How come you're blushing?" he asked innocently. Sasuke death glared him.

"How come you have a hard-on?" he retorted. Naruto blinked and looked down at himself, blushing badly at the fact he was hard, and naked in front of the ebony-eyed boy.

_Ack!!! I thought my clothes would still be on at least!!!_ He thought while blushing madly. In a poor attempt to cover himself, he put his hands over his member. Sasuke found this to make Naruto look a little cute for some reason, and having a strong desire to kiss him. That when something weird happened.

For a moment, it was like Sasuke couldn't control himself. (Gee, I wonder why? w) He went over to Naruto, quickly wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling into a close hug. Naruto was very surprised by this and looked at the other male. "Sas-." He never got to finish what he was saying, because that was when Sasuke's lips covered his own in a kiss.

(And now let's check out Kakashi and Iruka!)

After what felt like hours of underserved torture, Kakashi and Iruka were finally at the convention. Kakashi also managed to get away from the old man for a while, finally getting some alone time with his crush.

"Ugh! I'm tired from the bus ride…At least we're here now." Iruka said as he stretched his arms over his head, pulling up his shirt and jacket to reveal a small sliver of his smooth stomach to Kakashi's notice. He barely caught Iruka's words.

"Huh? Yeah, and we can move around..." _And no crazy old guy… _he added in his thoughts. Iruka noticed the distracted look and rose an eyebrow at him. But then remembered something, he never asked Kakashi who was looking over Sasuke.

"Kakashi? Who's watching Sasuke-kun while we're here?" he asked him. Kakashi gave him a carefree shrug. "Naruto-kun." That made Iruka's eyes bug out..

"WHAT?!?!?! THEY'LL KILL EACH OTHER!!!" he yelled at him, Kakashi just thought he looked cute when he was mad. He lightly put one finger on Iruka's lips, interrupting is rant of how the town would be covered in Naruto and Sasuke pieces and who ever else got killed.

"They wouldn't kill each other, relax Iruka-kun." He said with a smiling that was a little hidden by his mask. Iruka was blushing slightly at that, but did keep quiet for a moment. Kakashi's smile turned into a grin as he started to lean for a little. Their lips were just centimeters away from each other…..Until the annoyingly loud voice yelled over the intercom.

"ALL SHINOBI REPORT TO MEETING ROOM 144 IMEDIATLY! BRIEFING FOR THE CONVENTION WILL BEGIN!" screamed a voice over the intercom, making Iruka and Kakashi jump out of surprise, and making Kakashi mentally swear in a way that would make a sailor blush. _What the fucking hell?!?!?!!? Stupid fucking idiots for yelling into the damn intercom and ruining the goddamn moment! _His covered eye was twitching again…Looks like that thing was getting a lot of exercise today…Iruka was still blushing but let out a sigh. If this was bad enough, the old guy that was on the bus had spotted them.

"YOU!!!! YOOOOOOUUUUU!!! TWINKIE STEALER!!!!" he screamed and pointed the cane at Kakashi. "Damn it old man!" he seethed at him before grabbing onto Iruka and running towards the meeting room, running away from the old man.

* * *

Well! That's chapter 4 for ya! Reviewr's get cookies!!! - 

Naruto: Want about ramen...?

Neko: Naruto...Not everyone is obessed about ramen..Take sasuke for example -looks at Sasuke-

Sasuke: -eating icecream with ramen noodles- What?

Naruto and Neko: O.0

Neko: Umm...Nevermind then...

Shikamaru: Just review...It's so troublesome...


End file.
